El inicio del fin
by Soul Neko-Natsu
Summary: James Potter no se preocupaba por su selección, pues él ya sabía dónde iba a tocar, pero sí acerca de cierta pelirroja que se negaba a hablarle. Para el reto "El Sombrero Seleccionador" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.


**Disclaimer:** Todos sabemos que Harry Potter no me pertenece. Derechos reservados a J.K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el reto "El Sombrero Seleccionador" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

El inicio del fin

James Potter no podía entender por qué esa niña no le hablaba, en verdad que no. ¿Por qué en vez de juntarse con él y el niño Black se iba con Snivellus, el quejica grasoso ese?

Solo con decir que quería ir a Slytherin ya había ocasionado un disgusto instantáneo hacia él, y hablaba de músculos y cerebro cuando él no tenía nada más que fealdad.

—Ah mira, y ahí están mis primas —le decía Sirius Black con entusiasmo mientras caminaban por el Gran Comedor — La bonita es Andrómeda, y está cursando su sexto año, es súper guay aunque está en Slytherin, y la que tiene cara de haber olido mierda es Narcissa, evítala a toda costa.

—Toda tu familia está en Slytherin, así que es lógico que tú toques allí también —James disfrutó la cara de horror de Sirius por unos segundos antes de volver a ver las espaldas de la niña pelirroja y Snivellus.

—Me voy a casa si me ponen en Slytherin —sentenció Black seriamente, y todos los niños se colocaron en fila frente de los alumnos mayores. Esto no le molestaba para nada a James, le gustaba muchísimo la atención que le daban, y más cuando eran multitudes. Al lado suyo había un niño terriblemente flacucho de pelo arenoso y cicatrices en la cara que sorprendió a James.

—¿Qué te pasó en la cara, viejo? —le preguntó entre dientes para que su voz no se escuchara sobre la canción del sombrero. El niño brincó.

—N-nada… —murmuró con timidez, y cuando parecía que no iba a decir nada más, agregó: —Mi nombre es Re… Remus Lupin.

—James Potter — respondió él, y la profesora McGonagall sacó un pergamino viejo y amarillento y comenzó a llamar a los niños. Sirius Black fue uno de los primeros, y todos quedaron estupefactos cuando fue mandando a Gryffindor casi instantáneamente.

"Ese sí es un buen chico" pensó James con orgullo, y de inmediato la cara de Snivellus le apareció en la mente.

Unos momentos después llamaron a la niña pelirroja, Lily Evans, que resultó ser una Gryffindor y se sentó al lado de Sirius, ignorándolo por completo. Remus Lupin también fue a Gryffindor, y pronto le llegó su turno, luego de Peter Pettigrew.

—¡James Potter! —colocando su mejor cara de aburrimiento y quitándose unos mechones de pelo de la cara, James avanzó hacia la profesora y se sentó en la silla.

—_Arrogante… hum… no tienes muchas ganas de trabajar pero si de divertirte… inteligente… no tan caballeroso pero sí leal… hum…_

—Usted ya sabe a cuál casa debe enviarme, sombrero, ahórrese las palabras.

—_Y sin duda osado, solo puedes ir a_ ¡GRYFFINDOR!

James se sentó al lado de Sirius y Lily Evans, pero cuando le intentó saludar la niña le ignoró con una mueca de disgusto, cosa que James le devolvió cuando vio que ella estaba mirando fijamente a su amigo del tren.

El niño grasoso que la acompañaba, llamado Severus Snape (¿Severus, es en serio? Que nombre más feo), fue a Slytherin luego de un largo rato de deliberación, y cuando James por fin creyó que Lily Evans le iba a hablar (¿Por qué hablarías deliberadamente con un Slytherin, y uno tan feo?) los dos se sonrieron desde las mesas, y James Potter sintió por primera vez el rechazo.

El sentimiento era irritante, y para un niño de diez años que está acostumbrado a ser querido y adorado, pronto el rechazo se transformó en rabia y frustración, que no tuvo otro objetivo que Snivellus; por culpa suya Lily Evans lo ignoraba, y una resolución nació en su interior.

James Potter iba a ser amigo de Lily Evans a como dé lugar, aunque tuviera que hacerle la vida añicos a Snape para conseguirlo.

* * *

_**Notas del autor:**_ Bueno, esta es mi última selección en este reto y justo tuve que elegir a un personaje que se me hace difícil escribir. En esta viñeta intenté explicar el incesante acoso que le hacía Potter a Severus con los celos, ya que desde un principio James quiso hacerse amigo de Lily pero ésta lo evitaba y repudiaba por todo lo que le hacía a Snape, y ya hemos visto que un temperamental y aburrido James Potter es algo peligroso. Si no fueron los celos y el sentimiento de rechazo y frustración, entonces diré que los Merodeadores eran unos matones desquiciados sin oficio que molestaban a un Slytherin sin razón alguna, haciéndole acoso sexual (bajarle los pantalones frente a todo el mundo), hacerle comer jabón y quién sabrá cuantas cosas más (eran 4 contra 1, Snape solo podía defenderse cuando estaba él solo contra uno de los merodeadores).

Espero que les haya gustado, reviews, comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos.


End file.
